Tonton Duo contre Noel
by Calamithy
Summary: os, yaoi, UA. Tonton Duo n'a pas ete sage ;p Joyeux Noel !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chacorable (absolument chacal, un brin adorable, AU)**

**Rating : **T parce qu'humour noir un chtouille cynique, politiquement incorrect :)

**C'est quoi ?** Ho, ho, ho, fic de noël !

**Résumé : **Tonton Duo a fait une grosse bêtise...

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : warrior I am :)**

**Pour qui ? Pour vous ! Joyeux petit sapin :)  
**

* * *

**Tonton Duo contre noël**

**X-X-X**

**Chez Hilde Schbeiker, mercredi 9 décembre 2009, 17h30  
**

** X-X-X**

Un petit bonhomme en jogging à l'effigie de Ben 10 qui court tout droit dans les bras d'un grand jeune homme avec une casquette.

**X-X-X**

- Tonton Duo !

- Hi Croquette. Alors comment va ? T'as été sage ? Parce que sinon le papa noël il ne passera pas.

**X-X-X**

Devon Maxwell, 8 ans et quelques dents.

Des lunettes à scotch d'un goût douteux (un môme quoi, un môme qui louchait pour mieux voir), des cheveux tout blonds et tout bouclés (qui venaient de l'amant de sa mère, d'après Duo), des yeux bleu-que-les-filles-de-sa-classe-essayaient-de-reproduire-en-atelier-dessin-avec-monsieur-Winner et un sourire à fossettes qui feraient de ce petit bout de cul une future bombe. Les yeux et les fossettes venaient de la souche Maxwell, Duo avait les mêmes.

**X-X-X**

- Attends t'as pas compris, tonton. D'une, le papa noël il existe pas. De deux ça se passe pas comme ça. D'abord les cadeaux et après je suis sage.

- D'abord t'es sage et après t'as les cadeaux.

- Alors on a un problème.

**X-X-X**

Devon Maxwell. Davy pour ses parents. Davy Crockett, l'homme qui n'a jamais peur. Mais ce n'était pas encore un homme, il avait le temps pour ça. En attendant il était sa croquette, son bout de cul. Son petit bonhomme. La lumière de son existence même s'il n'était qu'un sale moutard.

**X-X-X**

- Tu sais ce qui arrive aux enfants pas sages ??

- On écrit des lignes blablablabla… maman parle et parle et parle… papa grogne et regarde la télé… et après on joue sur PSP.

- T'as pas le droit de regarder les infos mais t'es très malin, tu vas sur internet et tu fais sauter le contrôle parental.

- Ben… il est mal fait leur truc c'est pas ma faute !

**X-X-X**

Devon était né à une période où plus rien n'allait pour Duo. Il avait perdu son emploi dans une usine de montage automobile suite à un plan social – un plan marketing pardon un plan de licenciement qui faisait semblant de tenir compte des employés -.

Et quand les choses allaient mal c'était crescendo. Quand les indemnités s'étaient envolées dans les dépenses de vie et que les rendez-vous avec ce qu'on appelait encore l'ANPE se soldaient par des échecs (marché saturé, qu'il avait dû chercher le dictionnaire pour comprendre qu'il était dans la merde)…

Quand en plus un contrôle fiscal lui était tombé dessus et que le prélèvement de OUF s'effectuait à la source…

**X-X-X**

- Alors tu sais ce qui se passe aux infos. Ce qu'on te cache parce que c'est pas pour les enfants. Et t'en parles avec les copains. Maman pense que t'es un petit garçon, mais t'es un grand maintenant, on peut même te confier des secrets.

- Oui. Hihihi.

**X-X-X**

Quand l'argent était parti, la bonne humeur était partie. Quand bonne humeur et argent s'en allaient et que le sexe devenait moins enthousiaste… peu de petits amis restaient.

Quoi l'amour ? Quand on aimait on ne partait pas au premier, au second, au troisième… bref, on ne partait pas quand il y avait un problème.

…

Les torts étaient partagés. 1% de son côté, 99 % de l'autre tâche.

Oui Duo l'avait encore sévère tant d'année après et il avait parfaitement conscience d'être injuste, c'était déjà ça.

Allez, 2 % ?

**X-X-X**

- Tu le vois le nouveau frigo qu'ils ont acheté tes parents ??? Il est géant, hein !

- Ben oui je le vois !!! J'ai pu mettre des autocollants Ben 10 et Transformers dessus ! Et puis on peut mettre pleiiiin de choses dedans !

**X-X-X**

Bref. Au moment où il était le plus déprimé, sa petite sœur lui avait annoncé sa grossesse.

Certes, le mariage de Hilde avec ce type au nom imprononçable avait été une tragédie pour lui.

Personne n'était suffisamment bien pour elle à la base. Elle avait été épouser un crétin de contrôleur fiscal, précisément le crétin qui avait fait le redressement et qui avait précipité la lente plongée dans la merde administrative ou autre.

Ce crétin avait été prétentieux, infecte – et beau, bordel , avec ses courts cheveux bruns bouclés et ses yeux gris souris – avec lui.

Mais dans les premiers temps où il sortait avec Hilde il était si mielleux que Duo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être insupportable.

**X-X-X**

- Ta mère t'a permis de le décorer ? Alors elle prépare déjà son coup…

- De quoi ?

**X-X-X**

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard en faisant la queue à la banque pour récupérer leurs nouvelles cartes bleues suite à une fraude…

Ils étaient dans la même banque…

Ça a été le coup de foudre. Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurk, qu'on ne vienne pas lui parler d'amour, l'amour c'était moche.

C'était pas l'amour qui avait fait sa croquette, c'était le sexe d'abord.

Dans les premiers temps de leur relation, Hilde était lobotomisée.

Après Duo avait été lobotomisé.

**X-X-X**

_- Mais je l'aiimme Duomo…_

_- M'appelle pas comme ça ! Pourquoi maman elle aime l'Italie… Elle aurait pas pu m'appeler, je sais pas, Apollon ?_

**X-X-X**

- Ben ce frigo ce sera ta nouvelle maison si t'es pas sage.

**X-X-X**

Il avait dû s'occuper de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Rudy – il avait été très tenté de l'enterrer tout court -. Il l'avait donc humilié gentiment de manière à ce qu'il ne sache jamais si c'était du lard ou du cochon, mais qu'il en ressorte heureux quand même parce que Hilde ne lui aurait jamais pardonné.

Il l'avait bien torché, fait se balader avec du P-Cul collé aux fesses…

**X-X-X**

- …

**X-X-X**

Il avait subi le mariage. Oui il était dans un état second, il avait du mal à réaliser malgré tout.

Sa petite sœur se mariait vraiment avec le crétin. Mais bon elle avait l'air heureuse et l'autre avait l'air niais donc ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait quand même.

En plus il avait quelques sous, plus que Duo ne pourrait jamais lui apporter.

Finalement l'amour c'était utile même si ça ne payait pas le loyer.

Le manque d'estime de soi nuisait à l'intelligence sociale, isolait beaucoup, trop, parfois même dangereusement.

**X-X-X**

- Entre les royal cônes et les esquimaux. Tu pourras t'en servir pour faire de la luge. Et moi aussi j'ai un nouveau frigo rien que pour toi.

**X-X-X**

Et puis Devon était annoncé.

La première réaction de Duo « et merde, ils se sont vraiment reproduits »

La seconde réaction ça avait été « putain mais je vais la tuer, j'aime mon beau-frère »

La troisième ça avait été à la naissance. Rudy était dans un embouteillage monstre, en même temps que les urgences, impossible de sortir la voiture du garage avec la neige.

Et un Duo paniqué avait accouché sa petite sœur.

Et en jetant un œil sur ce tout petit petit bonhomme fripé comme une fesse de vieux, moche et colérique et qui pue et tout droit sorti d'un des films d'horreur bien gore qu'il aimait tant, Duo savait qu'il ne l'appellerait jamais Devon Rudolf Schbeiker.

Ce truc aux yeux bleus et chiant et drôle et craquant était un Maxwell.

Bon il parlait comme le crétin. Avait les bouclettes du crétin. Et était bâti comme le crétin. Et avait les grains de beauté du crétin.

Mais bon, le bonhomme était né un 25 décembre... comme Duo.

**X-X-X**

- … J'ai été sage, tonton…

**X-X-X**

Croquette avait été la première bonne chose.

Puis il avait eu la possibilité de faire une formation… pour être formateur en mécanique automobile.

Ça avait pris le temps, bordel ! Et ça avait été payé au lance-pierre !

Mais ça avait payé.

Il avait été embauché dans un lycée technique. Et les élèves c'était des killers.

La première question qu'on lui ait posé ?

Sa profession. Parce que les enseignants formateurs enseignaient pour partager leur art et dans la plaquette du lycée, il y avait écrit qu'ils étaient « au cœur de l'entreprise »

Quand il leur avait répondu « chômeur » les élèves avaient dit « voie de garage »

Duo leur avait répondu que monter sa propre voiture pouvait au moins aider à faire du trafic dans les cités. Ou au mieux à faire comme dans le film Taxi.

Politiquement incorrect. Leur prof presque préféré. Il arrivait derrière Réléna Peacecraft, la prof de français aux gros nichons.

**X-X-X**

- … Ah, tu vois quand tu veux ! Ca c'est mon petit bonhomme. Je te filerai même un bac à glaçons en guise d'oreiller.

**X-X-X**

Croquette qu'il gardait avec plaisir sauf quand il avait rencard.

Parce qu'avec le renouveau venait la confiance en soi, la séduction…

Bon, il avait décidé de se raser la barbe parce que quand on avait plus de poils que de cheveux on ne séduisait que les ménagères en quête de nouveau matos.

Et Duo avait vraiment négligé son entourage et son apparence quand il n'allait pas bien.

Mais depuis six ans, c'était le pied.

**X-X-X**

- Duo ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis à mon fils ????

- Quoi ? Que s'il est pas sage c'est le frigo ? Il le sait que je blague, hein ???

**X-X-X**

Et ce petit chenapan souriait de toutes ses dents.

**X-X-X**

- J'ai été sage et j'ai eu des bonnes notes et je peux même te montrer mon carnet, tonton !

- Bravo Croquette. Tu veux une glace ???

**X-X-X**

Croquette regarda son oncle Duo qui avait un petit air sadique.

**X-X-X**

- Ben, je vais plutôt manger mes cinq fruits et légumes par jour.

**X-X-X**

Et il fila comme le vent, comme les enfants qui avaient la bougeotte le faisaient si souvent.

Hilde Schbeiker, Brune, très enceinte et superbe dans sa robe cocktail à fleurs – pour elle touffue, grosse et moche dans sa robe en nappe– fit les gros yeux.

Son grand-frère lui fit un énorme sourire.

**X-X-X**

- Ton fils n'approchera plus du frigo sans ta permission, elle est pas belle, la vie ??

**X-X-X**

La belle le menaça de son rouleau à pâtisserie.

**X-X-X**

- Si j'étais toi, Duo, je la ramènerais moins. Parce qu'à force de dire n'importe quoi à mon fils, tu as fini par être convoqué.

- Pardon ?

- Regarde son carnet.

**X-X-X**

Duo ouvrit le carnet vert et écarquilla les yeux.

Et Hilde de sourire de toutes ses dents.

**X-X-X**

- …

- Duomo Devon Maxwell, tu as été convoqué par le maître de Davy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que dès qu'il fait une bêtise il dit que c'est tonton Duo qui lui a appris. Alors il veut voir tonton Duo.

- J'ai pas été convoqué à l'école depuis l'école.

- Tu es prof.

- Je suis pas prof, je suis formateur ! Je leur apprends leur futur métier, je leur apprends pas à apprendre à apprendre à apprendre leur futur métier.

- Certes. Mais tu formes dans un lycée.

- C'est pas pareil. C'est pas l'école. La dernière fois Papy Howard et le professeur G m'avaient tiré les oreilles en même temps. Brr.

- Eh ben t'avais qu'à pas dire de bêtise à mon fils.

- Je suis pas obligé d'y aller. T'es sa mère.

- Alors je t'arrête tout de suite. T'as pas le choix, tu y vas. Je vais pas aller me casser la gueule pour tes beaux yeux.

- …

- Et puis tu veux m'aider aux préparatifs de noël avec la belle-famille et ton beau-frère préféré ?

- Je veux bien décorer tout seul. Mais chanter « silent night » avec l'armée des 12 singes ? Les super couples lovey-dovey-pourris qui regardent la neige tomber avec un sourire de niais comme si c'était romantique et pas ultimement pénible pour les voitures…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. De toute façon j'ai déjà confirmé que tu viendrais le 18 décembre à 17h30.

- …

**

* * *

**

**Vendredi 18 décembre 2009, 17h17**

**X-X-X**

Un Duo Maxwell dans ses petits souliers, en jeans mouillé car victime de la neige, boots, col roulé noir sous une énorme doudoune blanche à capuche à fourrure qu'on l'aurait cru tout droit sorti de « Les Bronzés font du ski »

Avec un gros bonnet noir sur sa tête.

L'école primaire de Devon était immense et c'était le parcours du combattant.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être le dixième couloir il trouva une porte entrouverte et un être vivant.

Une salle au ton beige sale avec des chaises en plastique et du gui au dessus des portes.

Une jeune femme avec le nez rouge, très enrhumée, assise à une table, feuilletant une revue.

Elle avait un col roulé rouge sur une jupe fendue et croisait ses jambes gainées de noir et des bottes à talons, certes, mais à crampons.

Duo ne comprendrait jamais les femmes avec leur manie de vouloir être au top quitte à attraper une pneumonie.

Il se racla la gorge pour s'annoncer.

Rien n'y fit. Elle avait des écouteurs.

Il parla plus fort.

**X-X-X**

- Bonjour, j'ai été convoqué.

**X-X-X**

Elle sursauta et ôta ses écouteurs.

**X-X-X**

- Oh. Vous êtes parent d'élève ?

- Non, je suis oncle et parrain.

**X-X-X**

Elle fronça les sourcils.

…

Mauvaise idée, ça faisait sortir son nez rouge.

**X-X-X**

- Ah, seuls les parents…

**X-X-X**

Duo perdit patience.

**X-X-X**

- Euh, excuse-moi cocotte, tu travailles dans l'éducation nationale, n'est-ce pas. T'as fait français première langue ??

- Monsieur je ne vous permets…

- Ça veut dire oui ça. Alors qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans le mot « convoquer »

**X-X-X**

Oui « convoquer » comme « on m'attend »

Ça c'était pour ne pas lui avoir dit bonjour.

**X-X-X**

- … vous êtes monsieur ?

- Maxwell. Et désolé, je suis à cran.

**X-X-X**

Elle faisait des efforts manifestes pour garder son calme.

Elle aurait pu lui sauter dessus, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

Et lui signerait son arrêt de mort si elle était amie avec le directeur de l'établissement, ou pire, le professeur de Devon.

**X-X-X**

- Oh… on n'aime pas être convoqué, hein ?

**X-X-X**

Elle lui fit un sourire compatissant.

Elle semblait être un bon juge de la nature humaine.

En un coup d'œil elle avait vu qu'en sachant s'y prendre, elle avait plus affaire à un labrador qu'à un pitbull.

**X-X-X**

- Voui. J'ai rien fait de mal.

**X-X-X**

Un éclair de malice passa dans le regard bleu gris de la jeune femme.

**X-X-X**

- Vous êtes l'oncle Duo du petit Devon ?

**X-X-X**

Un sourire immense – le premier – éclaira le regard du dit Duo.

**X-X-X**

- Euh oui comment vous le savez ? On porte pas le même nom…

- Même sourire. Mêmes yeux. Même…

**X-X-X**

Charme ?

**X-X-X**

- Dorothy ?

**X-X-X**

Une voix glaciale.

Et une Dorothy pas déphasée pour deux sous.

**X-X-X**

- Oui ?

- T'as quelle heure ?

**X-X-X**

Elle consulta sa montre.

**X-X-X**

- 17h17.

- C'est l'heure de l'horloge murale qui bloque ou celle de ta montre ?

- Je dirais celle de mon cul mais comme je suis assise dessus, il faudrait aussi que je sois voyante.

- … Bon, j'espère que ce crétin va arriver à l'heure. Avec cette grève je dois être bac+10 pour prendre mon train sur trois aux heures de pointe. Ils n'arrivent jamais en avance les convoqués. Quand ils arrivent. Quelle bande de cons.

- …

**X-X-X**

Duo avait une furieuse envie de rentrer chez lui.

Il espérait très fort que c'était pas ce type.

**X-X-X**

- Bref préviens-moi si un certain Monsieur Maxwell se pointe.

- Ok. Il est là.

**X-X-X**

Dorothy sobre, avec un sadisme absolu.

**X-X-X**

- Merc… où ?

- Là. En salle des maîtres, si tu pouvais ouvrir ton bureau au lieu de hurler tu le verrais ? C'est tellement mal indiqué qu'il est venu ici plutôt qu'à l'accueil.

- Très bien. Dis-lui que j'arrive.

- Je pense que tu peux directement t'adresser à lui puisqu'il est en face de moi.

**X-X-X**

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Duo et lui tendit la main.

**X-X-X**

Je suis Dorothy Catalonia, l'infirmière scolaire.

**X-X-X**

- Euh enchanté et euh qu'est-ce que vous faites en salle des profs ?

- Si on vous le demande, vous dites que vous ne savez pas.

**X-X-X**

Duo oublia le prof pour se concentrer sur Dorothy.

Du coup il comprit pourquoi elle s'était enrhumée pour rien.

C'était évident.

Il prit un air gourmand de conspirateur et chuchota.

**X-X-X**

- Ok. Il s'appelle comment, le prof ? Il est mignon ?

**X-X-X**

Elle éclata de rire.

**X-X-X**

- Vous êtes impossible !

- Non. Juste irrésistible. Alors ?

**X-X-X**

Oui, il était irrésistible.

Elle n'était pas du tout du genre à raconter sa vie.

Mais peut-être était-ce noël ou le charme maxwellien, ou les deux ?

Et puis c'était l'oncle Duo de Devon.

**X-X-X**

- C'est le directeur de l'établissement. Et il est plutôt pas mal.

**X-X-X**

Elle haussa les épaules, se donnant un faux-air détaché.

Duo sembla réfléchir puis écarquilla les yeux.

**X-X-X**

- Le type à couette interviewé dans le Sank Dépêche ! Ah ouais il est top… Vous l'avez serré ?

- Pas encore mais j'y travaille très, très sérieusement.

**X-X-X**

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais.

**X-X-X**

- Vous êtes infirmière : vous êtes le fantasme numéro 1 ! C'est impossible que vous soyez encore à tenter…

- Mais lui il est coincé…

**X-X-X**

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**X-X-X**

- Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes géniale. Coincez-le à l'infirmerie quand il n'y a plus d'élève et… décoincez-le. Et si ça marche pas…

- …

- Si le mur ne veut pas aller à vous…

**X-X-X**

Il alla retirer une toute petite branche de gui et la posa directement sur la tête de Dorothy.

**X-X-X**

- Allez au mur !

**X-X-X**

Dorothy éclata de rire et répondit, coquine.

**X-X-X**

- Hmm ça veut dire que vous allez m'embrasser aussi ?

- Vous le dîtes si je vous dérange ?

**X-X-X**

Duo sursauta et répondit à la voix qui n'était cette fois pas glaciale.

Mais professionnelle.

**X-X-X**

- Vous confirmez que je suis un crétin ?

- … Un point pour vous.

- Wouah qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

- Le droit d'aller en réunion ?

**X-X-X**

Il avait peut-être un tout petit fond d'humour.

Duo s'excusa du regard car il n'était pas poli de tourner le dos.

Dorothy fit une petite moue boudeuse mais elle avait le regard pétillant.

Duo se tourna.

Grand.

Col roulé écru et pantalon noir.

Cheveux en pétards noirs.

Regard de tueur bleu-jamais.

Bleu comme jamais il avait vu ça.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

**X-X-X**

- Heero Yuy.

- Un partout, balle au centre. Duomo Maxwell. Tonton Duo.

- …

**X-X-X**

Duo sourit béatement.

**X-X-X**

- Oh puis non, vous avez gagné.

- Pourquoi ?

**X-X-X**

Ils se lâchèrent la main et Duo soupira.

**X-X-X**

- Parce que vous êtes canon et que je craque complètement. On peut remettre l'entretien à un autre jour, que je m'en remette ? Parce que je vais avoir la cohérence d'un tic-tac. Si c'était vraiment grave vous auriez fait venir les parents et non le tonton. Et puis je suis encore plus trop spontané quand je suis attiré…

**X-X-X**

Maître Yuy fronça les sourcils.

**X-X-X**

- Vous êtes gay ?

**X-X-X**

Duo sourit sans réserve.

**X-X-X**

- Ah oui, complètement.

**X-X-X**

Dorothy pouffa très fort alors que monsieur Yuy répondait.

**X-X-X**

- Vous êtes donc cohérent. Veuillez me suivre…

- Il a donc décidé d'être relou.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous aurais prévenu. Est-ce que je peux passer devant vous ?

**X-X-X**

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

**X-X-X**

- Vous ne savez pas où aller ?

- C'est vrai. Mais j'aimerais éviter de mater vos fesses, ça fait pas sérieux…

- …

- Je suis humain et vous étiez prévenu.

- Vous tâcherez de reprendre vos esprits pour les dix prochaines minutes ?

- Je serais sage, monsieur.

**X-X-X**

Duo avait pris un air de petit garçon coquin-taquin et Dorothy eut un énorme fou rire alors que la porte se refermait.

Le soi-disant bureau ressemblait à un cagibi. Même taille, même occupation de l'espace.

Par contre il y faisait un froid à congeler les hormones.

Le professeur alla à son semblant de bureau et prit une pochette plastifiée qui contenait des feuilles quadrillées et manuscrites.

Duo avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire noter.

Ils restèrent debout.

**X-X-X**

- Bien… Monsieur Maxwell, je vous ai fait venir ici…

- et braver la grève, oui…

**X-X-X**

Avec le froid la rogne/grogne montait.

**X-X-X**

- parce que Devon nous raconte beaucoup d'histoires intéressantes à votre sujet.

- Ah.

**X-X-X**

Ce petit con.

**X-X-X**

- Nous donnons aux enfants une rédaction par semaine et ces jours-ci vous en êtes le héros - avec de temps en temps des apparitions de papa et maman.

- Ok.

**X-X-X**

Duo hocha la tête, observant Yuy faire les cent pas.

Le professeur s'arrêta de marcher et énuméra.

**X-X-X**

- Et donc Devon aime jouer avec tonton Duo, réviser avec tonton Duo, aller chez tonton Duo… Il vous prend en exemple et vous adore.

- J'aime beaucoup ma croquette aussi.

**X-X-X**

Duo sourit avec le cœur.

Le regard du professeur était insondable.

**X-X-X**

- Il nous a donné des exemples des activités disons extrascolaires auxquelles vous vous êtes adonnés. Les enfants ayant une imagination débordante, j'aimerais si vous le voulez bien, vérifier avec vous. Comme il prétend que vous ne mentez jamais…

**X-X-X**

Duo tiqua et répondit sèchement.

**X-X-X**

- Y a pas à prétendre, je déteste le mensonge, un mensonge ça envoie en taule alors je mens pas.

- Parfait, dans ce cas commençons.

- …

**X-X-X**

Duo avait l'impression d'être en interro écrite c'était terrible.

Heero sortit quelques feuilles de la pochette et entreprit de lire.

**X-X-X**

- Voyons… Devon nous a dit que vous et lui aviez teint en rouge le caniche teigneux de votre voisine.

**X-X-X**

Yuy le regardait comme s'il était l'inquisition.

Duo leva les yeux au plafond noir.

**X-X-X**

- Il est con ce chien ! Et c'était de la teinture pas permanente.

**X-X-X**

Yuy poursuivit.

**X-X-X**

- Vous et lui auriez dessiné des fesses sur le carreau sale du voisin de ses parents... et volé son postiche…

**X-X-X**

Duo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**X-X-X**

- Le chien de ma voisine est con mais leur voisin à eux il a pas inventé l'eau tiède. Et on l'a pas volé mais juste emprunté.

**X-X-X**

Le professeur Yuy claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe de désapprobation.

**X-X-X**

- Il nous a également dit qu'il savait monter et démonter un vélo et que la prochaine fois vous lui apprendriez à comment ? Désosser une voiture ?

**X-X-X**

Duo renifla.

**X-X-X**

- Il est très doué pour la mécanique !

- Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il nous a dit il y a deux jours que vous aviez un frigo spécialement pour lui s'il n'était pas sage.

**X-X-X**

Duo pâlit.

Le petit avait vraiment été raconter ça ??

**X-X-X**

- Ouais. Euh. Non. C'est pas ce que vous croyez.

**X-X-X**

Le regard de Yuy se fit cette fois insondable.

**X-X-X**

- Mais je ne crois rien, c'est pour cela que je vous demande.

**X-X-X**

Duo rit nerveusement.

**X-X-X**

- Je lui ai dit ça pour rire ! Il sait très bien que c'est pas vrai.

**X-X-X**

Yuy remit les feuillets dans leur pochette et posa le tout sur son bureau avant de revenir.

Le silence était pesant pour Duo, même si le ton employé par la suite était linéaire.

**X-X-X**

- Peut-être. Mais nous étions perplexe. Vous comprendrez que ça + ça + ça…

**X-X-X**

La colère monta d'un seul coup.

**X-X-X**

- Y a pas de ça, ça et ça ! Je suis pas un bourreau d'enfants !

**X-X-X**

Yuy leva un sourcil très haut.

**X-X-X**

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne donnez pas forcément le bon exemple…

**X-X-X**

Duo leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

Pour s'apaiser lui, parce qu'il allait lui péter la gueule.

Au diable l'attirance, ça devenait du n'importe quoi.

**X-X-X**

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Votre bon exemple vous vous le carrez dans le cul, vous y trouverez ptet vos cadeaux de noël. Vous savez ce que c'est qu'un bon exemple ?

- Non mais…

**X-X-X**

Duo le coupa directement sans aucune méchanceté mais avec fermeté.

**X-X-X**

- Ta gueule.

- …

**X-X-X**

En douceur… et en tutoiement parce que quand même.

**X-X-X**

- Le coup de « l'exemple », je le tolère de personne, même pas du prof de ma Croquette. Ecrase.

- … Je n'ai rien dit.

- Mais tu avais envie de parler, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux bleu-machin.

- …

- Il est élevé ce gamin par une famille de OUF et aimante. Il est heureux, généreux, adorable et crétin. Ah il raconte les bêtises parce qu'il est comme moi, il a un petit cœur et il l'étale pas parce qu'il est pas à vendre.

**X-X-X**

Yuy en serait presque bouche-bée.

On ne devait pas vraiment avoir l'habitude de lui parler de cette façon.

Duo énuméra.

**X-X-X**

- …

- Il raconte pas qu'il a nettoyé intégralement les carreaux du con.

- Parce que ça ne fait pas cool.

**X-X-X**

Mais Duo poursuivait sans attendre, sans entendre.

**X-X-X**

- Qu'il a lavé le chien de ma voisine et qu'il le garde avec moi chaque fois qu'elle s'absente.

- Parce qu'il adore les chiens.

**X-X-X**

Sans attendre ni entendre… ni comprendre.

**X-X-X**

- Qu'il m'a aidé à réparer le vélo de sa meilleure copine. Ok, c'était pour avoir des bisous et surtout des jeux DS piratés, mais quand même. Un gamin pas parfait mais on s'en fout, l'est pas pire qu'un autre, ni moi non plus. Alors je vous interd…

**X-X-X**

Le « vous » revenait puisque tout était dit.

Cette fois le professeur lui coupa la parole calmement.

**X-X-X**

- Merci pour ces précisions. J'ai donc convoqué Madame Schbeiker qui n'était évidemment pas au courant mais pas du tout étonnée.

- …

- Et elle était sûre que tout ce qui avait été fait avait été réparé, parce que vous aviez, je la cite « un grand sens moral dans tout ce n'importe quoi ».

**X-X-X**

Yuy avait comme un sourire en coin.

Duo ne comprenait rien.

**X-X-X**

- … Je comprends pas. Si vous avez fait venir Hilde, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir moi ? Ca vous amuse de me faire chier à sortir de chez moi en pleine grève, neige et course de noël que je déteste ?

**X-X-X**

Le sourire en coin s'élargit.

**X-X-X**

- C'est une idée de Devon. Pour Madame Schbeiker c'était une forme de revanche puisque petit vous détestiez vous faire convoquer par des professeurs.

**X-X-X**

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

**X-X-X**

- Les rats.

- Quant au pourquoi…

- …

**X-X-X**

Le professeur se rapprocha.

**X-X-X**

- Quand j'ai demandé à votre neveu ce qu'il voulait pour noël, en dehors d'un jeu vidéo qu'il était sûr que tonton Duo lui offrirait il a requis différents cadeaux pour ses parents…

- Il est génial ce petit, vous l'avais dit.

**X-X-X**

Le professeur se rapprocha encore.

**X-X-X**

- Oui c'est vrai, il est génial. Et il a aussi demandé un cadeau ma foi… spécial pour vous.

- Quoi ?

**X-X-X**

Duo cligna des yeux.

**X-X-X**

- Un tonton pour tonton Duo.

**X-X-X**

Duo perdit toute couleur.

Tiens, il était assorti au pull de Yuy.

**X-X-X**

- Je vais le tuer…

- …

- euh pour de faux…

**X-X-X**

Duo était au bord du suicide neuronal.

**X-X-X**

- Il avait eu dans l'idée de faire un casting, une forme de bachelor parmi les adultes qu'il connaissait…

- Oh. My. God…

**X-X-X**

Le professeur fit un pas de plus avec un sourire ultrabrite.

**X-X-X**

- Il avait sélectionné trois personnes. Et j'étais le premier choix parce que, je le cite, il me « voyait tous les jours » et donc « me connaissait le mieux ».

**X-X-X**

On ne pouvait pas dire que le petit n'avait pas de goût.

Duo secoua la tête et Yuy se rapprocha encore.

**X-X-X**

- Putain je sais plus où me mettre.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas fini. Il m'a d'abord demandé si j'étais gay et célibataire.

- …

**X-X-X**

Duo se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire de tremblement de terre sur commande.

**X-X-X**

- Puis, satisfait de la réponse, il vous a décrit en disant qu'il vous ressemblait beaucoup sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus mignon que vous, ce en quoi je suis parfaitement d'accord.

- …

**X-X-X**

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était pas allé aux Etats-Unis voir papy Howard ??

Il avait la double nationalité ?

Autant déménager.

**X-X-X**

- Il a dit enfin que le plus simple serait de vous convoquer pour voir sur pièce. Madame Schbeiker a éclaté de rire et prétendu que cela vous ferait les pieds.

- And here I am.

**X-X-X**

Duo qui revenait à l'anglais – sa langue maternelle au cas où son nom ne serait pas un dead giveaway – quand il était un brin nerveux.

Et Yuy s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Duo, sans envahir ni espace vital, ni espace personnel.

**X-X-X**

- And there you are.

**X-X-X**

Duo marmonna.

**X-X-X**

- Je vais les tuer.

- Je leur dis merci.

**X-X-X**

Yuy avança encore et…

Duo recula et se retrouva contre la porte.

**X-X-X**

- …

- Pouvant réparer ma voiture. Aimant les enfants. Mignon. Intelligent. Drôle. Et surtout, _mâle_. Qui craquait pour moi à en avoir la lucidité d'un tic-tac. C'est noël avant l'heure. Que demande le peuple ?

- Un deuxième frigo pour y mettre Hilde et sa future terreur ? Et puis vous avez un drôle de sens des priori…

**X-X-X**

Monsieur Yuy attrapa hilare la bouche de Duo Maxwell sous le gui.

Qui qui leur tomba sur la tête et ils pouffèrent encore en s'embrassant de plus belle.

Yuy dévorait à petit feu, prenait son temps mais il ne manquait ni de fougue, ni de charme.

Froid, chaud, frissonnant, magnifique, crade et pourtant magique.

Duo était tombé raide dingue de l'abominable homme des neiges. Et l'abominable était sous le charme du père noël le plus adorable du monde puisqu'il s'offrait en cadeau.

A y est, Duo aimait les profs. Surtout s'ils ressemblaient à ceux de l'école du petit. Il viendrait beaucoup plus souvent faire de la musique avec M. Barton ou du dessin avec M. Winner.

Devon Rudy Maxwell Schbeiker était bien un petit porte-bonheur.

Un petit porte bonheur qui ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait être presque suffisamment puni avec l'arrivée d'une petite sœur.

**X-X-X**

**X-X-X**

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Petite Mithy Noël ¤ Ho, ho, ho ¤


End file.
